This invention relates broadly and generally to personal exercise devices, and in one embodiment, more particularly to a one-way force-resistance cable exercise device, force resistance assembly, and method of exercising. In exemplary embodiments discussed herein, the present exercise device does not require electrical power, is generally light weight, compact in size, and portable, can be conveniently stored under a bed or in a closet, and can be packaged in a small bag and readily transported anywhere by anyone.